Computer software applications may be run in a single computer system environment. In such an environment, a call stack may be used. A display of a call stack may be used as an aid for debugging applications. As a method is called, information about the method is placed on the call stack. The call stack includes multiple stack “frames” which represent each method that is executing on the current thread. The call stack may include one or more of a Module name, a Parameter name, a Parameter type, a Parameter value, a Line number and a Byte offset. In the event of an error, the call stack can be examined, and a determination made regarding the cause of the error.
Modern computer software applications are often distributed between computer systems and require the ability to access and exchange information with other remotely operating software applications. Such exchanges of data and access to functionality often take place over a computer network such as a local area network (LAN) or a wide area network (WAN) such as the Internet.
In a distributed system, such as a client/server based system, each distributed member has its own respective call stack. Thus, in a client /server distributed system, the client thread has its own call stacks (client call stacks) and the server thread has its own call stacks (server call stacks).